


Healing

by ladylovesong



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylovesong/pseuds/ladylovesong
Summary: The illness of his ward forces Sesshoumaru to seek the aid of the one miko who he is sure will be able to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello -- so I am a new writer here and am pretty unfamiliar with how posting on Ao3 works. Bear with me please. I am not entirely sure where this is headed, but I hope to flesh it out a bit more soon.
> 
> Warning: *This story will be told in short chapters!*

It was a high, clear morning. With nary a cloud in the sky, and a gentle breeze occasionally swooping lazily through the area, ruffling the leaves of the forest’s trees. Birds chittered up above. The air was clean with the promise of spring.

And he hated it.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” came the croaky voice of a small, rather unsightly green creature, wielding a two headed staff. The daiyoukai’s irritating retainer, Jaken.

“Do not speak unless it is pertinent to Rin’s health.” he replied coolly, stepping purposefully past the chastened toad to the aforementioned little girl. The child was lying beneath a large redwood, wrapped in his mokomoko, the soft, white furs providing a sort of makeshift bed. The tall inu knelt beside her, and brushed aside her raven colored bangs before placing a cool hand on her forehead.

The girl did not stir, and a minute crease of his brow was all that would have alerted any possible passerby of his inner turmoil. She was burning, and he was certain, even with his limited knowledge of human illnesses, that this was intensely worrisome.

This affliction had been ravaging his ward for at least seven days now, with no signs of letting up. He was at his wit’s end. Rin had been ill plenty of times in the past, with similar symptoms, so at first he had not bothered to give it much thought. But never before had it taken this long for her to recover.

Withdrawing his hand, the silver haired demon looked down at her carefully. She was… so fragile.

The gentle breeze returned, bringing with it, a fresh wave of Rin’s scent; and Sesshomaru stiffened slightly. The stench of disease had grown far stronger on her person in his brief absence.

Gaze hardening, he stood, ignoring Jaken’s immediate squawking inquiry,”Prepare Ah-Un for a flight to Edo.”

In spite of knowing that the little toad youkai was dying to be privy to the details of the decision his master had just made, Sesshomaru did not spare him a glance. Time was not a luxury he was willing to lose. Thus, he turned his back on the little demon, secure in the knowledge that his command would be fulfilled. With that taken care of, Sesshomaru focused his attention back on the child currently embroiled in a restless sleep. As gently as possible, he lifted her up into his arms, mokomoko and all.

Still, she did not awaken. Only mumbled something incoherently before lying limp in his arms. Adjusting the child to a more comfortable position, he looked once to his retainer who had come back to the clearing clutching the two headed dragon’s reigns in his small clawed hands,”You will meet with this Sesshomaru.”

And without waiting for Jaken’s confirmation, he took to the skies, forgoing his usual leisurely methods of flight for a more effective way. Channeling his youki into a large, focused mass around them, he allowed the ball of demonic energy to eclipse him; concentrating his efforts, he sped them in the direction of Edo.

Of course, the inu had conflicting thoughts about their current destination. It had been three years since he’d spent any time around… that particular pack. And though such a miniscule amount of time was nothing to him, it mattered greatly to humans. As they were such fickle beings, quite a bit could change for them. He was not so sure now that they - _she_ \- would be willing to provide any aid. The thought tightened his jaw, gold eyes narrowing slightly.

No.

She would help. The miko was a foolishly caring girl after all. He doubted any amount of years would do much to alter that.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha had been busy doing nothing, as Kagome would phrase it, were she there. As it was, he was leaning back against his favorite tree near the well, polishing Tetsusaiga, and studiously ignoring the bothersome kitsune beside him.

“When’s Kagome coming back?” the kit pressed for the hundredth time.

The hanyou took a deep breath before exhaling, looking at the young youkai out of the corner of his amber eyes. He made for a sorry sight, hunched over, idly twirling a tiny magical top between his small hands. The kit was quite taken with his adoptive mother. Inuyasha could not begrudge the kid that… and anyway, he himself had gotten a bit more cranky with her unusually long absence.

“If she ain’t back in a few hours, I’m goin’ to get her, Shippo.” Inuyasha replied finally, taking pity on the kit.

Shippo huffed, but before he could say anything else, a near blinding streak of light had both their faces jerking up towards the horizon. The hanyou instantly jumped to his feet, Tetsusaiga at the ready.

“Get behind me, Shippo!” Inuyasha ordered tersely.

For once, the foxling did not talk back. The pair of them watched as the bright ball of light began a descent into the clearing they were currently occupying. As the hanyou had suspected, once the light had dissipated, there stood his elder half brother, Lord of the West. His cool, golden gaze sweeping over the other two youkai, as he strode a bit closer, looking for all the world like he had every right to be there.

“What the hell are you -” Inuyasha began, his teeth bared.

“This Sesshomaru requires the miko.” The demon lord cut him off as easily as if his younger sibling had not even opened his mouth.

At this, Inuyasha blanched, the sword dropping down to his side, ears flattening,”What - you - what could you possibly want Kagome for!?”

A million different plausible reasons raced through Inuyasha’s mind in the seconds it took for his elder sibling to respond, each more horrible and outrageous than the last.

“There is no time for your blithering. Where is the miko?” the daiyoukai said, a growl building within his chest.

“She isn’t here. And even if she were -”

Again, the older youkai interrupted, his low baritone taking on a note of dangerously high ire,”You will tell this Sesshomaru where she is, half breed.”

Blood positively boiling now, the hanyou snapped,”She's back in her own time, bastard! And I can't tell you when she's coming back either so beat it!”

Inuyasha watched, on edge, as Sesshomaru fell silent. His keen, amber eyes caught the shifting movement of his elder brother’s arm, and he frowned. A shock of raven colored hair appeared from behind a twist of the daiyoukai’s pelts, followed by a familiar, childish face.  
Rin.

“What exactly d’ya need Kagome for anyway?” he asked, frowning. If the older youkai had brought the child, and was carrying her in such a way… something was wrong. However, one could never be too sure when it came to his ice block of a brother. So as discreetly as possible, Inuyasha lifted his nose a bit to test the air, but all he received was the scent that signified his loathsome sibling.

Sesshomaru only looked at him expressionlessly for a moment, before turning away and vanishing into the trees. Inuyasha stayed standing for quite a bit longer after his brother had vacated the area. He could still feel the youki the daiyoukai exuded, pushing at his own fainter one, letting him know that he was still near.

“Inuyasha!” a vehement little whisper brought his attention down to the foxling clutching his calf. Wide green eyes fixated on him,”What does he want Kagome for!?”

So. The kit had been unable to scent Rin as well. And he had not noticed the child, wrapped as she was in the thick furs of the daiyoukai’s. Inuyasha’s lips thinned,”I dunno for sure -- been a few years since I’ve seen his stupid face. But anything that has to do with that jerk is never good news.”

“He can't have her!” Shippo said suddenly, his voice desperate,”We can't let him take Kagome!”

With a sigh, Inuyasha plopped down onto the ground again cross-legged, flicking the kit’s temple,”Don't be stupid. The asshole would never cart around a human woman. It's somethin’ else.”

“But… but he ‘carts around’ Rin. She's a human too.” Shippo pointed out, leaning against the hanyou’s knee.

“Keh. She's a kid. That's different.”

The kitsune sighed, clearly still not appeased, but quieted anyway.

***

After a couple hours had passed, Inuyasha considered leaping down the well to fetch Kagome, but the thought of what had happened earlier gave him some pause. Still... he needed to warn her. The best place to do that was in her own time.

Mind made up, he dashed to the Bone Eater’s Well, with Shippo perched on his shoulder. But before the hanyou readied himself to dive into the abyss, he stopped, grabbing the kit by the scruff so he dangled in the air,”Shippo, go back to the village and find Kaede or Sango. I don’t want Kagome bitchin’ at me if something happens to you while I’m gone.”

Shippo glared at the older half youkai, though the intended effect was lost in thanks to his current position. He huffed, auburn strands of hair blowing upward,”Why can’t you just take me with you? I don’t see why you’re the only one who’s allowed to see her!”

“Quit bein’ an idiot and do as I say!” Inuyasha snapped, his notoriously low tolerance level being tested once more as Shippo poked at a sore spot.

The kit let out a small frustrated growl before giving in sullenly,”Fine. But hurry up. You like to keep her all to yourself.”

Shippo’s indignant admonishment reverberated within his head for a second longer than he appreciated. That… was not true, was it? After all, they were all well aware that it was only Inuyasha who also had access to the time portal. But perhaps… perhaps it was. Kagome was his best and most cherished friend, and contrary to popular belief, he was not a complete idiot. The hanyou was well aware of his attraction towards the miko -- had been for a long time. Over the course of a few years, that attraction had solidified into… something, in spite of the tenuous circumstances. But the thought made his cheeks heat uncomfortably, so he pushed it away with a scowl.

The kit was lucky this time around. If Inuyasha had not the urgency of seeing Kagome and warning her of what was currently in store, he would have dealt the foxling a good blow to the head. The kid was overstepping his place in their group and he knew it too. With an irritable snort, the hanyou dropped Shippo before taking one long stride to the lip of the well, and without any further befuddling thoughts, plunged into the opening; a vivid flash of blue, and the ill tempered half demon disappeared.

***

The bushy tailed kitsune rushed over to the well as soon as the bright, unnatural blue had swallowed up his pack leader. Withholding a disappointed, but resigned sigh at the sight of the solid ground, Shippo turned and sank back against the wood, small arms crossed.

It was the most aggravating thing in the world to the auburn haired foxling. Inuyasha, the foul mouthed, short tempered “alpha” of their small pack was the only one who could visit Kagome in her time. He sniffed in annoyance. They would be back in no more than ten minutes, of that Shippo was certain. However, ten minutes could feel like an eternity, and he knew from experience. Waiting for Kagome’s return was torturous. Especially now that there was a certain tall, sinister, daiyoukai awaiting her presence as well.

Shippo shivered slightly. Other than being predisposed to violent acts, Inuyasha’s older half brother was nothing like him. For all of the hanyou’s brash speech, the kit was inclined to agree with the “ice block” description. A glacier would be more appropriate.

Even while allied and briefly traveling with the Western lord, Shippo had been wary of him. Never before meeting the inu had he been in the presence of such a daiyoukai. Sesshomaru’s mere youki, when he allowed it to be felt, made the foxling instinctively hunch down and bare his neck in submission, to a true alpha.

The others felt it too, he knew. And all in their little group had kept a far distance from him. Well, all except for Kagome. She just… treated him like she would anyone else, albeit a teensy bit more cautiously. It had worried Shippo. What if one day Kagome’s offer of tea irritated the western lord? What if her constant indulgence towards Rin bothered him? The few times there was an interaction, between the two, Shippo held his breath. To his relief, the inu mostly ignored her.

This brought a frown back to the small kit’s face. So what could the proud daiyoukai want with Kagome? He'd never displayed much of an interest before, of that Shippo was certain. He only tolerated her. And it had been three years since they had all last crossed paths with him, as after the destruction of Naraku, he had simply turned and left. It had sent the kitsune into a panic earlier, but now that he really thought about it -

_Speak of the demon…_

The oppressive youki began traveling closer, signaling Sesshomaru’s impending arrival. Shippo grimaced, tensing and wondering whether or not he would be able to make it out of an encounter unscathed. Too late, the daiyoukai appeared in the clearing, cool eyes zeroing in on the kit.

“They will return soon.”

The foxling was not sure if this was a question or a statement, but the deep timbre of Sesshomaru’s voice put him on edge. So he nodded quickly, praying, despite himself, that the pair would make a speedy return back home.

Without another word, the inu lord turned on his heel and seemed about to leave when he paused.

Shippo’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, but not a second later, there was a familiar vivid, cerulean glow, a rush of age old magic and -

“Don't be ridiculous!” a wonderfully familiar, female’s voice sounded high in her incredulity.

“I'm not - OI!”

Faster than any of them could comprehend, the frozen daiyoukai had leapt into the well and grabbed the young, dark haired human woman. Ignoring her alarmed screech, Sesshomaru, maneuvering the woman over his shoulder, pressed one hand against the back of her thighs to keep her from tumbling to the ground below. He then flew to the area where Rin was currently residing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this story is unbeta'd. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
